


Take Me Higher

by TheLiteralOnes



Series: Stricklander x Kaijin [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Flying Sex, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Transgender, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes
Summary: Stricklander and Kai have a special moment in the skies with a daring moment of intimacy.
Relationships: Walter Strickler | Stricklander/Original Character(s), Walter Strickler | Stricklander/Reader
Series: Stricklander x Kaijin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902316
Kudos: 8





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one guys! it's racy!

The two met at a local point in the outskirts of Arcadia-a wooded location in a small strip of forested underbrush. It was a lovely view over the city, and it was the meeting point for two lovers in need of some one-on-one time together. Walter Strickler and his former student, Kai Agathangelos, sat under the shade of an old oak, sheltered by it’s large, low hanging branches. Kai was seated in Walt’s lap as they were getting handsier by the minute. 

Grinding his hips against Walt’s groin, the man groaned as a result, and he nipped Kai’s collar bone and neck. He left welts and small hickies for him to remember that moment for a few days...or weeks. Kai felt his girth beneath him, between his legs, and groped his hand beneath to caress the quivering bulge, “You really are excited, aren’t you, hun?” Kai’s voice rang within Walt’s mind with an agonizingly thick ring of vibration and a yearning for release. His changeling counterpart hungered for his turn to ravage the young man. He knew Kai was in season, and he was ready to pounce at any moment. 

With a buck of his hips, Walt transformed before the younger changeling, and he grunted with a slight hiss. His graveled vocal changed as a result, “Come now, love, are you ready for a good time?” He nuzzled into Kai’s neck and under his chin. His rough tongue caressed his collar bone and caused Kai to tremble uncontrollably. He had to fight his want to change, because he’s much smaller than Walt, and he wanted to keep it from being too awkward. 

“Yes, Walter, I am so ready for this,” Kai bit his nipped at his own lower lip and gazed into Walt’s gorgeous glowing orbs. His eyes darted in a frantic attempt to read the man’s growing emotional change and intentions. His undergarments were drenched with his fluids and the thin fabric rubbed as it was. Kai wanted so badly to tend to himself, but Walt’s eyes darted directly into Kai’s.

“Sorry love, no release just yet, time to get down to the nitty gritty,” Walt chuckled hoarsely within his gullet and pulled his loincloth aside to reveal his girth. It was just as Kai had hoped, “How do you like the view? It’s all for you, dearest,” He sneered at Kai and wiggled his hips to playfully taunt the young man. He hummed and gripped Kai’s shoulders. 

Kai glanced down at his crotch, his length was about average, but the girth is what surprised him. It was rather thick toward the tip, and he had some small ridges and barbs around the base. It throbbed and twitched with the knot engorged and riddled with pulsating veins. Walt wasn’t kidding when he noted to Kai that his estrous was a little more than he could handle. 

“You are quite a sight, lovey,” Kai remarked with a loving caress to Walt’s gaunt cheek to jaw. He leaned into his touch and began to purr with gentle tones and rumbles. He swore he could see a soft purple hue dust his face with a heated blush. He pulled Kai in with a feverish grin and nuzzled his teeth with his lips. Walt growled and rumbled in his chest with the sudden contact of his tongue to his maw. 

“You certainly know how to fluster this old beast, dear,” He hoisted Kai into his grasp and stood up with quite a feat of strength. Kai felt even more flustered about this. His eyes widened as Walter looked down upon him with a heated gaze, “Are you ready to try something new, ‘hun’?” He remarked with the same term of endearment to fluster the hell out of Kai. He honestly wasn’t going to complain one bit. 

With a sudden whoosh and loud fluttering gusts, Kai found himself surrounded by breathtaking, semi-worn wings. They were a sight to behold. He traced a finger around the membrane and veins. Walt’s wing fluttered with a certain tingle running from his neck to his lower spine into his gut, causing his member to throb and drip with pre cum, “You’re beautiful...handsome...gorgeous,” Kai was almost lost for words as he nuzzled into Walt’s neck. 

Again Walt was tickled and flattered with Kai’s words, “I should be the one referring to you as ‘beautiful’, my love,” he nuzzled into his affection and nudging. He began to flap with heavy thrusts up into the air. They lifted up off of the ground, “This will be the thrill of your life, Kaijin,” He gripped Kai tightly and as he took off, thrusted himself up into Kai’s gut. His cock was buried so deep into Kai’s belly that he gasped for immediate release. The tingle and burning sensation grinded heat against his walls. Pre cum spilled from his gut as Walt hissed with utter bliss as his tight walls caressed his shaft. 

“I’m going to breed you so full of my whelps!” He growled with a new ferocity that Kai had not experienced before, and he whimpered with a pleasured sigh, “I want to tie inside you and make you mine!” His grasp tightened on Kai as he still continued to hoist himself higher into the clouds. But after reaching a certain altitude, He took to flight into a steady gust of wind that carried them through the air. He pulled Kai down and then up into a steady rhythm. With a blissful cry he clenched himself around Walt as his first orgasm struck him with utter surprise. His wetness gushed around his shaft and coated them in pre cum and sweat. 

After a moment’s notice, Walt came to a halt and pushed Kai down harshly onto his pulsating knot. “You’re going to love this,” He held Kai in place with gritted fangs and released with a final thrust. It was thick and sticky, but welcome. Kai felt the substance slam into his cervix with a forceful thud. He desperately wrapped his arms and legs around Walt as another orgasm struck him by surprise.

"Just hold on to me, baby doll," The winged changeling clung tight with much fervor. He was buried deep within Kaijin's gut. His knot was swollen and pulsating within Kai's inner walls. He was surprised that it was not sore or over-stimulated. Testing limits was Kai's favorite game. So the two of them found themselves tied and....in flight, "I-this feels heavenly, love," Stricklander slowed himself to a hover, so he was able to glide along a strong gust of wind. He nuzzled into Kai's neck. His human guise was less compact than his troll form, so making love was much easier that way. His purr was guttural with a soft hiss toward the end of each breath. 

"I love you, Walt," He leaned into Walt's toothy maw and met his tongue halfway with his own. They lapped at each other with desperate strokes and nips. Kai felt the knotted shaft within him quiver and pulsate. His inner walls were a tad dry, but Walt sure knew how to moisten him up, "Please, thrust more," Kai's desperate groan rang through Walt's ears as he nodded and rolled his tongue in a purr as a reply.

"As you wish, my love," Walt nuzzled Kai's cheek before stopping mid flight and flapping vigorously in place. He gripped Kai's midsection with his powerful, clawed hands, and muscular arms. His talons raked Kai's supple skin and left swollen red marks. He bucked his hips skyward and groaned aloud in pure bliss, "Oh, dear...Kai," Walt dug his face into Kai's neck and nipped, gripping his teeth around his jugular. It pulsated against the changeling's rough tongue. It raced. He knew Kai was in pure bliss. 

Kai cried out into the vastness of the evening skies, his orgasm pounded in his core wave after wave. His body was feeling it. Really FEELING it. Walt salivated and panted into Kai's neck. Sweat drenching his lithe frame and coating his thighs. He, after a moment's notice, buried himself ever the slightest deeper within Kai's core. The sudden shock and blissful release struck Walt with a dizzy spell and static in his vision. He bit down on Kai's shoulder and moaned into his neck.

"I love you, my dearest," He panted and began to hover lower to the ground as they came down from their tantric love making. Once Walt's taloned feet touched ground, they both collapsed under an old oak tree. One that was marked with their names. It was a special location they would always stop at to meet whenever possible. Deep, guttural purrs escaped Walt's barreled chest. He pulled Kai close to him, who simply replied with a nuzzle and a nod. 

End?....

**Author's Note:**

> next one will hopefully be written soon!


End file.
